spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Belltower Associates
Belltower Associates, also known as Belltower Group is an umbrella group of private military contractors who provide a maximum spectrum private military/security solution. The company was incorporated in 1997 beginning life as a security consultant and close protection agency. By 2027, it is a registered UN contractor, offering specialist security and risk management solutions to counter extreme threats, along with exfiltration, K&R, threat neutrality operations and quick react symphonic defenses. In 2019 Belltower started their augmentation program named Plan Infinity. Under the terms of this plan Belltower offers their soldiers immediate augmentation while deferring payment for as long as they remain active employees of Belltower. Despite critics' claims that this amounts to little more than indentured servitude, the program is a great success and is adopted as standard procedure. Their headquarters in the United Kingdom is a skyscraper with all the capabilities of a military base and situated in the London Sink; other key facilities include a maritime base on the US Gulf Coast and a training facility in Bangalore, India. Currently the company has offices in: Afghanistan, Bahrain, China, Iraq, Kenya, India, Australia and United States with a group of soldiers deployed in Heng Sha. In 2026, Ben Saxon is the squad leader of Belltower's Strike Team Six deployed in Australia. Belltower is a registered and active contractor for the UN. Belltower are a major enemy faction in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Not only are their elite Spec Ops soldiers part of the force that attacks Sarif Industries in the beginning of the game, but Spec Ops squads hound Jensen throughout the game, and he will regularly run into their normal soldiers as well. Leader Zhao Yun Ru is the CEO of Tai Yong Medical, a leading biotech corporation based in Hengsha. She is one of the main antagonists in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution].'' Zhao Yun Ru is a refined, sophisticated, wealthy, and successful businesswoman on the exterior. Her company, Tai Yong Medical, controls basically all of Hengsha, and she has substantial investments in Belltower Associates. She is a major player on the global stage, and has big ambitions for herself and her company. But on the inside, Zhao is a cutthroat, ruthless, and brutal woman that uses military force and corporate sabotage to drive her competitors out of business. She attempts to buy out all of her enemies, and when that doesn't work, she hires freelance hackers to steal their secrets. Despite her criminal activities, her substantial wealth and usage of Belltower as a private army renders her untouchable, legally or otherwise. Jensen arrives at Hengsha looking for a hacker, but finds out from Arie Van Bruggen that his real enemy is none other than Zhao Yun Ru. With Van Bruggen's help, Jensen manages to infiltrate the towering Tai Yong Medical facility, and finally confronts Zhao in her penthouse. There she pleads with him, insisting that, like Van Bruggen, she is only a hireling, and that others are more involved with the conspiracy than she is, including even Eliza Cassan of Picus fame. But this is only an act - once Jensen lets his guard down, she gets the better of him, activating her panic room and summoning a horde of Belltower bodyguards. In game there is a glitch at this point which can allow the player to take out the horde rather easily (displayed below). Alternatively, placing a Gas Mine on the frame of the door with the EXIT sign over it will take out all of the guards as soon as they spawn. Another way is to chug cyber boost energy items while cloaked and performing double take downs for maximum XP. Jensen will encounter her again much later at a secret facility in Singapore, while searching for Megan Reed. She will use the Illuminati's trump card, activating a master signal that is broadcasted to the universal biochip that is in all mechanically augmented people worldwide. If Jensen had opted for a free upgrade at Hengsha's LIMB clinic earlier, this will shut down all of his augmentations, making the upcoming boss fight significantly more difficult. Jaron Namir then reveals himself and engages Jensen, while Zhao escapes. When Jensen reaches the lowest levels of Panchaea, he will encounter Zhao again for the final time. Zhao attempts to hook herself into the Hyron Project system, granting her control of Darrow's signal, and thus over all mechanically augmented people. Jensen must shut down the Hyron Project systems and then kill Zhao. '''Technology' The Hyron Project is an advanced network of quantum computers (Called Hydras), slaved to human drones, first mentioned in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Icarus_Effect Deus Ex: Icarus Effect] and appearing in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution] and its DLC, [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/The_Missing_Link The Missing Link].'' A single Hyron Project consists of an enormous quantum supercomputer (Hydra) fused to multiple Human beings (Drones) whom have been heavily modified to connect with the hydra. The Drones allow the supercomputer to think abstractly, store huge amounts of data and be somewhat self-aware. Under the Rifleman Bank Station, if the player has found the proper holographic storage drives, they can see projections of where Hydras are plotted. This includes 5 of the current Panchaeas being constructed (Including the Arctic and Indian Ocean units), one location on a planned "Omega Moon Base" and one in central Australia. The location of this Hydra appears to be Ayers Rock, Australia. '''Drones' are produced through a painful and deadly process. They are first hand-picked from the population due to genetic predispositions that make them more likely to fuse with the Hydra. Upon being selected, they have their Spinal cord severed and replaced with the proper ports to connect, but this has an overwhelmingly high failure rate. The few that do survive past the operation are inserted into metal pods, where they contribute to the project as a whole. Due to the same glial tissue rejection syndromes that most augmentees suffer, even the drones that survive surgery rarely live more than a year. Tyrants The Tyrants (Greek τύραννος, tyrannos) are a paramilitary group that appear in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Icarus_Effect Deus Ex: Icarus Effect] and [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. Formed by Jaron Namir at an unknown time, they work in secret for the Illuminati, performing clandestine operations without question or hesitation. D-Bar explains that they are similar to the Icarus Effect, a social phenomenon where, to maintain "stability", society eliminates individuals who excel too far, before the public is ready to accept radical advancement. In the Tyrants' case, they either coerce, intimidate, or kill anyone involved in the spread and advancement of mechanical augmentation, as it presents a challenge to the total power and rule the Illuminati hold. They are named after the Latin word "Tyrannus", meaning "One who takes control with their own actions". Although in some cases, the Tyrants are asked to operate in secret, for more important operations they may openly kill people in public, and the Illuminati will use their influence to cover it up. Some examples are the assassination of Caidin Global CEO Garret Dansky, which was framed on the Red Arrow Triad, and the slaughter of Secret Service agent Ron Temple along with many of his friends in his own home, which was blamed on Secret Service Agent Anna Kelso. The Tyrants are paid handsomely, have access to cutting-edge weapons and augmentations, and have their own private airplane. In their line of work, the Tyrants must all execute their orders without hesitation or question, even when it involves killing civilians in cold blood. Only the leader of the group, Jaron Namir, can actually communicate with their superiors, and then only through the Killing Floor, an online construct which stores small, unusable amounts of data across thousands of different drives. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to locate and use any data without legitimately logging in with the true password. Before joining the Tyrants, most of the persons' close contacts and relatives are killed off, to remove most aspects of social life. The only exception to this rule is the leader, Jaron Namir, who has wife and children. By the end Of Human Revolution, the Tyrants have been eliminated, either killed in action or resigned. There may be other groups of similar intent under the Illuminati's control, however. Jaron Namir is a mechanically augmented soldier and one of the main antagonists of [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. He acts as Field Commander of the elite black ops team known as the Tyrants and also as a private military contractor for Belltower Associates. Despite his merciless nature as a killer, Jaron is also a very religious and devoted family man. He is married to a woman named Laya and has two children. When he was nineteen, his sister Melina was killed during a supposed car accident in Haifa. Several years later he was recruited into Israel's Intelligence Agency, the Mossad and psychological profiling conducted there indicated a deep-seated guilt over Melina's death; Jaron having later named his daughter after her. Ben Saxon speculates that his scars and augmentations are due to injuries sustained during the Pan-Arab invasion and occupation of Israel. Later he formed the secret black ops team, the Tyrants, and became the leader of Belltower's Elite Special Operations Unit. As a Tyrant operative, he worked in secret for the Illuminati, performing clandestine operations. Later he recruited Lawrence Barrett, Yelena Fedorova, Scott Hardesty and Joe Wexler. In 2027 he and the group attacked the meeting between Senator Jane Skyler and Garret Dansky, CEO of Caidin Global. They assassinated Dansky, but let Senator Skyler live, and newly recruited Gunther Hermann killed Secret Service Agent Matt Ryan. However his partner, Agent Anna Kelso, killed Wexler in retaliation. She suffered stomach injuries, but managed to survive. Namir, being a Tyrant, is significantly more augmented than the average person. He is perhaps the most augmented character in the game, with over 90% of his body being completely mechanised. His most noticable augmentations are a unique set of dermal armor and mechanical limbs designed in tribute to the human musculoskeletal system, with minor changes (such at two-toed feet, and a thinner torso section). Namir's head appears to be the only biological part of his person (aside from his eyes). It is covered in numerous grooves and bolts reminiscent of electronic implants. These implant points lie along the scar-lines on his face. It can be assumed that Namir has most, if not all, the augmentations available to the player in the game, as shown by his combat prowess. Yelena Fedorova '''(Cyrillic: Елена Фёдорова') is an antagonist in the book [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Icarus_Effect ''Deus Ex: Icarus Effect]'' and the game [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. She is a senior member of the Tyrants. With an athletic build and statuesque, augmented height of 6'7", twenty-eight year-old Yelena Fedorova is a trained assassin, part of an elite team of special operations mercenaries working for Belltower Associates, a private military corporation. A Russian woman of African descent with a cut of shoulder-length, spiky black hair, she's rarely seen out of her combat gear; her only affectations are a silver cross on a black steel chain around her neck, a family heirloom of great personal value, and sometimes a nose ring, as seen to the right. She has progressive mechanical augmentations; her legs have been extended with unguligrade (like a hoofed animal) prosthetics that enable her to move quietly and quickly. These augmentations also give her at least a two foot height boost, giving her an intimidating figure. According to Eliza Cassan, Federova witnessed the murder of her entire family as a child and suffers from consequential mental health issues. Yelena is a ruthless and resourceful combatant, never choosing frontal assault when another approach will more easily destroy her enemies with less effort. When she moves, she does so with unexpected agility, speed, and grace - a sleepy-eyed cobra uncoiling rapidly as it strikes. Yelena has become adept at vigilance and is cautious of everything around her; she's not easy to sneak up on, and usually has a plan for every eventuality. Yelena had a one-night stand with Ben Saxon. Fedorova is known for her trademark Leg augmentations, which not only make her taller than the average human being, but also significantly faster. Fedorova also has a stealth module, which she uses frequently throughout her fight with Jensen. Like all Tyrants, she is fitted with a Typhoon Explosive System. Fedorova's upper body is mostly covered, so it is uncertain if she has any arm or torso augmentations, but it is safe to assume that she likely has a dermal armor system, due to her health. Fedorova has no noticable head augmentations, but due to the fact that she wields two SMGs with amazing accuracy, it is presumed that an augmentation helps her with this. Lawrence Barrett aka The Bull is one of the game's antagonists in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution], a member of the black ops team Tyrants and private military contractors Belltower Associates Incorporated. A member of the Tyrants, a black ops team made up of multi-national members who work for a mysterious conglomerant of the world's most powerful and wealthy members, Barrett features various augmentations, such as an augmented lower jaw and entirely mechanical arms, one of which conceals a three-barrel minigun. His augmentations are made by Tai Yong Medical. Lawrence Barrett acquired the scar to his left eye after fighting Ben Saxon in the novel Deus Ex: Icarus Effect. The fight took place en route to the Gulf of Saint Lawrence in the North Atlantic. Lines by him spoken to Ben Saxon alludes to Barrett having an abusive father. Barrett has numerous augmentations to his body, all of which are incredibly heavy duty, befitting of his fighting style. His first and most noticable augmentation is his left arm, which converts into a small-sized minigun at will. The minigun appears to have unlimited ammunition. His other arm is also augmented, however it is unknown if it also includes the minigun feature. It is unknown if Barrett's size is natural, or augmented. His proportions are somewhat skewed, however (longer, larger torso, in the concept art) suggesting that, like Jaron Namir, his entire body, from the head down is mechanical. It is more than likely he has augmented legs to hold up this sheer mass. Although Barrett wears a large suit of body armor, it is fair to assume he has dermal armor. Barrett has no visible head augmentations, aside from an augmented jawline (which strongly resembles that of Raiden from Metal Gear Solid 4) which connects to his neck augmentations. His arm augmentations are made by Tai Yong Medical, as evidenced by the brands on his shoulders. His other augmentations are unknown, since they aren't visible in-game. Troops ''' Belltower's typical operatives come in three varieties: light, medium, and heavy. They can be easily identified by their gear and weaponry. The '''Light Troopers wear caps and uniforms emblazoned with the Belltower insignia, and are typically equipped with pistols and machine pistols. These men are commonly employed as low-risk security guards and street police. The Medium Troopers '''wear combat vests and utility gear, and light head guards. They typically carry shotguns, combat rifles and machine pistols. They are deployed in combat operations. The '''Heavy Troopers wear full combat armor, including heavy head guards. They carry heavy rifles and are slow moving as a result. Deployed only in situations that require the heaviest of firepower. Spec Ops Soldiers are enemies in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. They are the basic type of Belltower Spec Ops, first encountered in the prologue, during the attack on Sarif Industries, supporting the Tyrants. This is also their main role in the game - they are deployed in Highland Park, Picus TV headquarters and Omega Ranch. In all three locations, Adam Jensen eventually fights a member of the Tyrants. In areas of lesser importance, they are substituted by regular Belltower mercenaries. Later in the game, Spec Ops are deployed with Ogres and Sneakers. Some come equipped with cybernetic arms, but the majority remains non-augmented. Their toughness is on par with regular medium Belltower mercenaries, but they are usually better equipped, utilizing Combat rifles and Sniper rifles. They have no major strengths and as with regular Belltower operatives, can be killed with practically any weapon. Staying in cover is advisable though, as their automatic weapons can be dangerous, especially if they're in a group. Shifters are enemies in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. They are a variation of the basic Belltower Spec Ops soldier, and are first encountered in Highland Park. The main difference being the fact that they utilize sniper rifles in long-range combat, and pistols when engaged head-on. Their uniform also differs from standard soldiers' with lack of sleeves and balaclava, which is replaced by a cap. Some come equipped with cybernetic arms. Their toughness is on par with regular Spec Ops soldiers.They have no major strengths and as with regular Belltower operatives, can be killed with practically any weapon. Sneakers are mechanically augmented enemies in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. A variety of Belltower Spec Ops, Sneakers are usually deployed with Ogres and Soldiers. All of their limbs are augmented, and some major ventral augs are also installed to allow invisibility and ballistic shielding. Although Sneakers are not especially tough, and actually weaker than the typical soldier, they are capable of using the Glass-shield Cloaking System, making them virtually invisible, but this limits them to smaller weapons such as Pistols and Machine Pistols. Although their cloaking makes them near undetectable, Sneakers will usually be shooting whenever possible and can also be seen moving on occasion - the environment ripples as they pass - giving away their location. They are also somewhat more mobile than other enemy types, making them susceptible to mines (gas mines are recommended because the effect will last longer and possibly drop more hostiles). Simply hiding behind cover and striking once with a powerful weapon such as the Sniper rifle or Shotgun will finish them off quickly. A well-placed EMP grenade can cripple them, and a M1-A Frag Grenade can finish them off just as easily. Smart Vision will make fighting these enemies trivial. Ogres are mechanically augmented enemies in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. A variety of Belltower Spec Ops, along with the Sneaker and the Soldier, Ogres are radically mechanically augmented and extremely dangerous, equipped with the best technology, and only deployed to take care of the highest-threat situations. The Ogre should not be confused with the typical "heavy" variant of soldier/security guard, which is far less dangerous by comparison and far more common. Towering at over 8 feet tall, the typical Ogre is equipped with a Heavy rifle and strong ballistic armor capable of taking 3-4 Diamond Back Frag rounds, 5-6 Sniper rifle rounds, and even several head shots from weaker weapons such as a pistol. Ogres are often complimented with Soldiers and Sneakers, but they are found only in high-importance areas such as Picus TV or Omega Ranch. Another one can be found in Old Noodle Factory from Explosive Mission Pack DLC. A second type of Ogre appears in The Missing Link, although there are only two of them to be found. The main difference from normal type is that they're equipped with helmets, instead of simple balaclavas — but surprisingly, it has absolutely no effect on their health: it takes as much head shots from any weapon to kill them as for normal Ogre. First and foremost, Ogres should be avoided. Being capable of such high damage with their rifles, it should be a priority not to disturb them. Do not trigger firefights in areas where Ogres are prevalent - if an enemy must be taken out, do so quietly. As they usually patrol the larger, more open areas of a map, it is considerably easier to avoid them than others. Despite their high ballistic damage protection, Ogres are just as vulnerable to one-hit knock outs (Such as Stun guns, Tranquilizer rifles and Take downs) as any other enemy. Keep this in mind, rather than wasting entire magazines of Shotgun, Combat rifle or Machine pistol Ammo. The 80-X Boxguard is a special type of security bot developed by Steiner Bisley appears in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. The 80-X Boxguard is a powerful bot powered by a small radioisotope thermoelectric generator that unfolds from a cube form, hence the name. In addition to being almost unnoticeable in standby mode, it can be dropped from a helicopter without taking any damage, which allows the bot to be in optimal condition for an attack. It is slow and looks cumbersome, but it's a formidable opponent armed with dual miniguns and side-mounted vertical missile launchers, which fire guided missiles. These units are extremely hard to kill with raw firepower, requiring multiple direct hits from a rocket launcher to take down. EMP grenades are the weapon of choice, disabling the units in a single detonation, though the size of the units can sometimes create confusion as to whether or not they are inside the blast radius. A Single fully upgraded Typhoon - detonation destroys the bot, provided you get close enough. The automated security bot is a type of security bot in [http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution Deus Ex: Human Revolution]. A small bot on four wheels, armed with a machine gun. It is not seen unless a security alert is tripped, otherwise it is kept behind doors marked "Security Bot". Category:Enemy Faction Category:Deus Ex